Black Cowl
Black Cowl is a two part series centering on Anoa as he is sent to target enemies of the state. One such target is a scholar named Rai. Introduction "In his black hood, Anoa walks the streets selling apples. But he has a dark side he keeps hidden away...! This story is filled with fantasy, love between boys, and action!" Characters Anoa He lives alone in luxury in a room at the capital at the behest of the general since he was six years old. Anoa is thought of well, assuring the townsfolk that he always goes to bed early, despite being out at night dispatching those dealing in shady activities. His weapons of choice are poisoned apples. He speaks casually with Jonah, also telling him to not stick his nose in his business and believes the general does not favor anyone. Anoa sets on a new missions and has a fear of cats. He tells Rai his blond hair is natural and he is in fact from a village very far away in the North East. He thinks it was a very rural area but not not remember much, because he does not need to. After being with Rai, he finds himself hesitating to follow the mission telling Jonah he was caught off guard when Rai told him they were alike. Jonah He is cheerful and teases that he was just admiring Anoa noting that he was quick to finish the job this time. He listens to all Anoa has to say, he won't compromise his job so declines to help in Anoa's line of work rather simply share when Anoa has a new mission. Towns People They seem fond of Anoa, being concerned for his safety and considering him an angel listening to his mother and supporting his family. General He gave Anoa the idea for the "black riding hood" when he took him in at an early age. The general is also aware the church was being used to sell drugs. Reno He is discussed by Anoa and Jonah when the former says he was complaining about not getting enough work. Jonah feels Reno has a low success rate and wouldn not expect him to acheive 100% like Anoa. Rai He is a scholer, and shows concern when Anoa runs into him when seeing a cat aking if he is all right. He was appointed by the university and church to do research, without results he thinks they must consider him a waste of money. For his part he considers himself a shut in. He keeps a bird cage when he wanted to give his younger brother a rare bird but did not get round to it having left home at fifteen. Rai's Brother A younger sibling, who left home two years after Rai did. Anoa's Grandma Anoa has a memory of her telling him that a cake has finished baking, and a memory of her leaving. Story Overview A cloaked boy departs a mansion in the dead of night. In the morning townsfolk hear that the master was selling drugs. They exchange pleasantries with Anoa as he walks home with his basket. Alone in a rose filled bath he observes a heart shaped and numbered marking on his left arm. He asks if a "Jonah" is there, and at which point he appears in the bathroom with him. Jonah comments on Anoa not liking the man at the mansion of which he confirms thinking it was pretty wierd to want to adopt a child he sleeps with. Anoa has found the routes the master was using, and deduces the general must be happy with that. Anoa speaks that the general does not favor him, rather see's him as something rare and valuable. As they discuss Reno, Jonah get's serious with the reason why he is here. Namely that Anoa has a new mission on the town outskirts. He heads there with his cowl and apple basket, seeing ... he runs into him upon seeing a cat and says he is afraid of them. Knows him by what he has heard, though has sprianed his wrist. Anoa takes his hand saying he can make up for it, offering to be his helper for a while. The man introduces himself as Rai and as a scholer who feels relaxed when his lab is messy he says it would be great if Anoa could cook or something. Speaking about his younger brother and a bird gives Anoa a memory of a bird of his own that was killed by a cat and wonders why he would suddenly have this memory. He also remembers his grandma leaving, and him leaving the village for the church. Overcome with resurfacing memories Anoa seemingly leans in to kiss Rai, and feeling hot he hugs Rai and in their moment Anoa thinks that he always dims the lights in the bedchambers, to excuse the inscribed code on his arm - a sign of loyalty to the state that it is a scar from when he was little. As he lies on Rai's chest, he hears him tell of a beautiful country past the harsh woods. He shares details of his early memories of his home town and how they are nice memories. Rai takes his hands and says he feels they are alike and he and Anoa find themselves looking deeply into one another's eyes. Feeling it would get complicated if he were to stay any longer, Anoa steps outside where Jonah thinks the mark is Anoa's type. Anoa asks why Rai is being targeted, but Jonah tells him to hurry up and give him and apple, or the execution units will make their move. An unstated amount of time passes and Anoa comments that Rai seemed busy doing all-nighters for a while. Rai has made progress with his research, as he picks up an apple. True to what Jonah said, executioners do arrive at Rai's though he is the first to notice and reacts fast to defend Anoa, and then throwing his glasses aside moves to seize the rifle wielding man. The would be assassin tells Rai to wait, he was not aiming for Rai, before being thrown into the table. Rai see's to ensuring the man is out cold, noting eight digits - the lowest of the low all round to Anoa's confusion. As Rai says he will take care of this, Anoa spots an identical heart shaped mark as his also on Rai's left arm. Black Cowl Images Black Cowl.png Black Cowl 1.png Black Cowl 2.png Black Cowl 3.png Black Cowl 4.png Black Cowl 5.png Black Cowl 6.png Black Cowl 7.png Black Cowl 8.png Quotes *"You're there, aren't you, Jonah?" - Anoa in the bathtub wondering if Jonah is present with him. *''"I was just admiring you" - ''Jonah is indeed within the bathroom. *"It's tedious. My blond hair stands out in town... So I suggested I dye it, but he told me not to 'cause natural blondes are rare and valuable" - Anoa talking to Jonah concerning the general. *''"''I heard rumors of a cute boy who sells apples. Perhaps that's you. I didn't know you came outside town too" - Rai knows Anoa by what he has heard. *"This wasn't what I intended on doing... But this is a chance to naturally get close to him." ''- 'Anoa offering to be Rai's helper. *''"His hair's scraggly and he's wearing thick glasses. Just looking at him, I don't know why he's being watched by the state.'" - Anoa's thoughts on Rai when sent for him. *''"...''But I think I understand... How treasuring those happy memories is harder than forgetting them" - Rai upon hearing that Anoa's memories of his early life were nice, but it is hard for him to think about when he was happy. *"It's not like you to get attached. What's wrong?" - Jonah aware of Anoa. *''"''Looking into the eyes of that man I thought ordinary and dull... I felt like he was seeing right through me..." - Anoa having second guesses about Rai. '' *'"I said stay back. Seems they've underestimated me, sending you alone.'" - ''Rai is more than a scholar, as he apprehends an armed member of the execution squad. Link to Wiki Create the Black Cowl Wiki! Category:Manga Category:Fantasy Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Romance Category:Yaoi